teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2003_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Invaders, Part I
"Space Invaders, Part I" is the first part of the three-part (fifty-third) “Space Invaders” episode of the animated series ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003), which originally aired on October 9, 2004. Information Major Characters *Donatello (Sam Regal) *Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) *Michelangelo (Wayne Grayson) *Raphael (Frank Frankson) *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) Secondary Characters *Triceratons **Mozar (Dan Green) **Prime Leader Zanramon Episode ''Voice-Over Introduction'' ---- Prime Leader Zanramon: We have fought long and hard in the war against our hated enemies, the Federation. Precious Triceraton blood has been spilt. Our glorious homeworld damaged in battle. But through our bravery and strength of arms, we forced the mighty Federation into retreat. And very soon, we shall strike at them in force and bathe ourselves in the sweet nectar of victory. Triceratons: VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY! Prime Leader Zanramon: Our path to triumph is clear: We must recapture this Fugitoid who holds in its circuitry the mind of Professor Honeycutt. His teleportal device will provide us with the means to crush the Federation and rule the universe once and for all. The Fugitoid and his allies used the teleportal to escape us last time. But we have tracked the teleportal's transonic particle trail to the farthest corner of the T-17 galaxy to an insignificant watery green-blue planet. Even if we must tear the pitiful world apart piece by piece, the Fugitoid will be ours. Begin the countdown. TO VICTORY!!! Triceratons: VICTORY! VICTORY! VICTORY! ''Plot Synopsis'' ---- Mike and Don are playing video games (while hanging upside down) when the power in the lair goes out (destroying Mikey’s high score). We shift to the Triceraton Homeworld, a truly monolithic mobile spacecraft, coming into the Earth's stratosphere accompanied by numerous other Triceraton motherships. The vessels create a giant energy shield that surrounds the Earth. Commander Mozar assures Prime Leader Zanramon that nothing can get in or out except Triceraton ships. The villains then fire up enormous laser cannons that send beams of energy into the surface of the planet, destroying all military bases across the globe in a matter of seconds. In New York City, we see Triceraton soldiers invading the airways and streets on small sled ships as others march down the streets. April is working out in her antique shop when the emergency news interrupts her TV program to announce the alien invasion. Casey is in his apartment watching the same report. Jones walks to his window and sees the armada of Triceraton soldiers flying past. As the Earth is in chaos with Triceratons everywhere, the Turtles are in the lair watching the news. As Splinter begins to tell them not to leave, he turns around only to find they are already gone. The TMNT are on the rooftops, watching the passing Triceraton warships, wondering what they can do to help. The guys jump down into an alley and into the shadows. The ninjas see a group of Triceratons scanning buildings with handheld devices. The Triceratons locate a signal and blast a hole in a nearby building - the aliens zoom in and grab an old woman from her apartment. Leo decides that while they may not be able to prevent an alien invasion, they can save the old lady. Don distracts the Triceratons with a feint attack, giving Leonardo the opportunity to jump onto the hover car and leap off with the woman in tow. Mikey and Raph then launch their assault and remove the two Triceraton pilots. Mike and Raph then play chicken with another hover car, leaping off just before the two ships collide. The Turtles check on the condition of the lady, who awakens and mistakes the Turtles for aliens and promptly passes out once again. Don is able to locate one of the Triceraton tracking devices and he's able to determine that the Triceratons are only rounding up people who have strong traces of transonic particles. Donatello informs his brothers that they're covered in them... Back at April’s shop, Jones is trying to convince O'Neil to accompany him - but April insists that she can take care of herself. Suddenly they're attacked by a group of Triceratons and April quickly decides that she can use Casey's help. The dynamic duo jump onto Casey's motorcycle and zoom off, with the Triceratons in hot pursuit. Casey dodges laser blasts, but the bike is headed straight for a jackknifed tanker truck! Using a fallen signboard as a ramp, Casey and April launch over the tanker and escape - only to be hit by blast from another group of Triceratons. Our heroes fly off the bike and are knocked unconscious. The Triceratons close in to take O'Neil and Jones prisoner. Zanramon interrupts a United Nations meeting via their video screen and demands that the Earthlings hand over Professor Honeycutt, aka the Fugitoid. With this the TMNT realize that the handheld devices are tracking the transonic residue of the Utroms’ Transmat Beam, which had previously transported the Fugitoid and Turtles back to Earth. Don surmises that the Triceratons must be thinking that they used Fugitoid's Teleportal to get home, even though the Fugitoid isn't on Earth and his machine doesn't even work! Suddenly, April calls in on her Shell Cel, telling Leo that she and Casey and being held prisoner in Central Park. The Turtles arrive in Central Park, and stay hidden behind a large boulder. The teens spot a laser barred cage they realize that Casey and April must be trapped within it. Don states that they can disable the shield by destroying one of the hovering platforms used to create it directly above it - but they'll need a distraction. Mike and Raph go off to make said distraction. Cut to the Triceraton Homeworld as Prime Leader Zanramon talks to Commander Mozar. Zanramon is growing impatient, and Mozar explains that the Earthlings are claiming no knowledge of Honeycutt's whereabouts. The Commander then goes on to explain that the Triceratons are getting ready to use a brain-scanning device that will scan (as well as fry) people’s brains who might know where the Fugitoid is. Back at the park, the Triceratons are pushing the prisoners towards a ship that will take them to the Homeworld to be scanned. April is carried off - Casey tries to prevent it, but he's knocked unconscious by a Triceraton warrior. Mikey and Raph infiltrate a Triceraton camp, where Mike is able to grab a laser rifle and set it up to self-destruct. Mikey tosses the rifle into a pile of weapons as he and Raph retreat - just as a huge explosion rips into the night sky. With the distraction in place, Leo and Don rush the ships that are creating the force field cage and take out one of the platforms - causing the shield to collapse. The prisoners make their escape, but April and a few others are already on board one of the ships. Don rushes to save April and the prisoners and manages to grab some laser rifles and allow them to flee - but before the brainy terrapin can take his own leave, he's shot in the back! Donatello is knocked out, the Triceratons load him onboard their vessel and take off! Quotes *''Michelangelo:''' It's the end of the world as we know it...and I don't feel fine.'' *Raph' (to the Triceritons): It's not nice to invade Mr. Raphie's neighborhood!'' *''April:'' Oh, Donnie, I could just KISS you! *''Donatello:'' Really? Uh, I mean, we better get these people out of here. Fast! Trivia * Second time April is captured in the 2003 series. * Michelangelo's line about the world ending and not feeling fine is a reference to R.E.M.'s song "It's The End Of The World As We Know It (and I Feel Fine...)" * In the beginning, Mikey calls himself the Spacinator and mimics Arnold Schwarzenegger's accent. Gallery * Space Invaders, Part I/Gallery Video File:TMNT S03E02 Space Invaders Part 1 External links *"Space Invaders, Part 1" at The Official TMNT Web Site Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes